Thornstar (Pandora910)
Thornstar is a large, muscular tom cat He has pale brown fur with semi-darker tabby stripes and deep amber eyes. Thornpelt's body is lined with several scars. His claws are abnormally large, a feature that runs in his family. History In the Super Edition Arc Flowerstar's Judgement When Flowerkit wakes up, she sees Thornkit playing with Rainkit. Thornkit convinces her to play. While playing he shoves her into Stormkit on accident and Stormkit overpowers Thornkit when she's woken up. A moon later, Thornkit, Flowerkit and their siblings play a game. When Flowerkit falls, Thornkit runs to her side. The gathering arrives and Thornkit asks if he can go to the gathering, despite his arguing he is told no several times by Tallfern. Flowerkit wakes and find that Thornkit is missing. He returns with Hawktalon and Falconclaw who scold him for running out of camp. When asked why he did it, he responds with he wanted to prove that he could. Thornkit and his siblings along with Flowerkit are made apprentices, Thornkit is named Thornpaw and given Falconclaw as a mentor. Thornpaw mentions to Flowerpaw that his training with Falconclaw is rough and that he usually trains since dawn. When Flowerpaw runs from the patrol, Thornpaw shows concern and asks if she is okay. Foxstar takes Thornpaw, Crowpaw, Stormpaw and Flowerpaw to the moonstone. When they reach the Spirit Woods, Foxstar chooses Thornpaw to come into the cavern with him. When they leave, Flowerpaw notices that Thornpaw looks uneasy. Thornpaw and Flowerpaw go out hunting together. He gives her advice and they end up playing until Falconclaw shows up and scolds them. Thornpaw and Falconclaw join Owlfoot and Flowerpaw on the search for Rustkit and Barkkit. A few of the apprentices go out on an assessment and Thornpaw goes along with them. When Flowerpaw gets hurt, Thornpaw tries to comfort her but Falconclaw yells at him, saying that he isn't a medicine cat. They share a conversation later and Thornpaw mentions that Falconclaw taught him that Dovewish is still a kittypet, Flowerpaw gets angry and storms away from him. A few moons later Thornpaw and the others have their warrior assessment. Falconclaw praises Thornpaw, saying he has the heart of a warrior. The ceremony is held and Thornpaw is named Thornpelt, honored for his strength and independence. After the battle against AshClan and Stonewhisker's death, Thornpelt asks Flowerpelt to talk to him. He apologizes for the comments he made about Dovewish and mentions that Stonewhisker died the most honorable death and that he will continue to watch over her. They then make a promise that if either one of them becomes leader, they'll make the other their deputy. Thornpelt invites Flowerpelt on a patrol and Flowerpelt considers taking Thornpelt as a mate. Owlfoot later points out that Flowerpelt and Thornpelt have been really close and wonders when they're going to have kits. Thornpelt later complains that he hasn't gotten an apprentice yet, despite many new ones. He tells Flowerpelt that she is his favorite cat to spend time with. While out hunting, Thornpelt and Flowerpelt share a tender moment that is interrupted by Falconclaw. Falconclaw makes Thornpelt leave and he tells Flowerpelt to be safe. While Flowerpelt is dreaming with Feathernose, she sees Thornpelt lying to the Clan about Falconclaw's attack on her. Thornpelt finally comes to visit Flowerpelt and she gets angry at him for lying about Falconclaw. Thornpelt justifies his action by saying that Falconclaw would have killed him as well. Flowerpelt tells him that his fear for Falconclaw is stronger than whatever he felt for her and tells him to leave. Flowerpelt later notices Thornpelt returning from a patrol alone looking nervous and rushing to the warrior's den. When Falconclaw's body is found, Thornpelt is seen with a distant, uncaring gaze and Flowerpelt wonders if he killed him. When Flowerstar returns to camp as leader, Thornpelt approaches her and reminds her of the promise they made moons ago. Flowerstar tells him that he hasn't had an apprentice and she refuses to break the warrior code. Thornpelt lashes out and she mentions once again about he didn't speak up when she was attacked. Thornpelt then says that he is the one who killed Falconclaw. Flowerstar ends up naming Tigertail her deputy and sees Thornpelt watching with betrayal in his eyes. Many moons later, Flowerstar tells Stormwind that she wants to make Thornpelt the mentor of Willowkit, but is unable to when Willowkit dies. ''Dawnstar's Trouble Thornpelt is first seen talking with Tigertail and Bramblepelt just before an eagle attacks Pebblekit and Dawnpaw. He is seen again at the gathering and interuptes Echoheart as she questions Dawnpaw, sending the AshClan deputy away. Dawnpaw asks if she's done somethign wrong and Thornpelt tells her that she didn't. After AshClan invades and Sunstream dies, Thornpelt is made Dawnpaw's new deputy. A moon later and Thornpelt is being an incredibly harsh mentor. After hunting, Thornpelt and Rustpelt do battle training with Lionpaw and Dawnpaw. When Dawnpaw suceeds in knocking over Lionpaw, Thornpelt is pleased with her. While on patrol, Tigertail, Thornpelt, Dawnpaw, Blazeheart and Cinderpaw encounter a fox. Thornpelt doesn't get out of the way for Tigertail which results in his death Thornpelt continues to be a rough mentor to Dawnpaw, and she knows that anything less than perfect is means for punishment from him. After training, Thornpelt sends the apprentices to Jagged Rocks only for them to be attacked by an AshClan patrol. He shows up with a patrol in time, and after an argument with Echoheart, sends them back over the border. Back in camp, Poppyfur yells at Thornpelt, calling him an idiot for sending the apprentices to Jagged Rocks. Thornpelt joins, Flowerstar, Dawnpaw, Lionpaw, Goldenpaw and Turtlepaw on their journey to the moonstone. While they're crossing the river into MoonClan territory, Dawnpaw nearly falls and she wonders if Thornpelt caused it. A moon later, Thornpelt takes Dawnpaw to help Lionpaw, Fawnpaw and Goldenpaw with their warrior assesment along with Turtlepaw and Cinderpaw. While Dawnpaw waits for Lionpaw to return, she notices Thornpelt glaring at her. During a nightmare, Dawnpaw sees Tigertail, Sunstream and Willowkit drowning. In attempts to save them, she nearly drowns to save them until she sees Honeywing calling to her. She goes to Honeywing but is instead faced with Thornpelt who forces her to drown. While in the new apprentice den, she suddenly gets suspiscous thoughts of Thornpelt, wondering if he caused the deaths of both Sunstream and Tigertail. Later, during training. Thornpelt gets upset with Dawnpaw's lackluster training and taunts her. Telling her that with her fighting skills she migth as well be allowing Turtlepaw to die. In a fit of rage, Dawnpaw attacks him and forgets to sheathe her claws, lightly injuring Thornpelt. However, he is incredibly happy with her. Thornpelt tells Dawnpaw to go hunting, but to stay away from the AshClan border in case AshClan attacked. When she gets too close she finds Echoheart talking with Thornpelt about him being deputy. Saying to convince Snakewhisker to step down, but being cut off by Dawnpaw. Thornpelt approaches Dawnpaw after she runs off and asks her if she went to the AshClan border, she lies and says no. The two both know that Dawnpaw went, and Dawnpaw is scared for what he might do. Thornpelt tells the Clan of a small badger in the territory, and suggests that Dawnpaw and Turtlepaw should go and it could be their warrior assesment. When the patrol returns after the death of Windflight and Blazeheart, Lionclaw tells Thornpelt he needs his eyes checked in anger and that the badger was not small. Thornpelt simply says he underestimated it. Later, Thornpelt takes Dawnpaw aside and she accuses him of lying about the badger. She then tells him she saw him talking with Echoheart and she will tell the entire Clan about what he's done and the cats he's killed. Thornpelt replies by saying that he hasn't killed a single cat, just foxes, badgers and other cats. Dawnpaw realizes she can't argue and is later made a warrior along with her brother and Thornpelt is named deputy. His deputyship is announce at the next gathering. When greencough is rampant in the camp, Dawnfire worries what would happen if Flowerstar died to the sickness and Thornpelt became leader. After her dream with Feathernose, Dawnfire decides to share her fears about Thornpelt with Flowerstar who aggresively turns her away. When she leaves Flowerstar's den she sees Thornpelt who has a look of triumph on his face and Dawnfire is terrified for the future. Thornpelt jonins the patrol to MoonClan territory along with Flowerstar, Dawnfire, Redclaw and Brackenpaw. While talking to Shadowstar, Dawnfire notices Thornpelt glaring at her. When MoonClan attacks, Thornpelt demands Tawnytail to tell him why MoonClan is attacking, pinning her to the ground .Tawnytail accuses them of stealing prey. Thornpelt was dangerously wounding Tawnytail and Dawnfire commands him to stop. In anger, Thornpelt throws Tawnytail across the river and MoonClan retreats. He then yells at Dawnfire, telling her to never tell him what to do in front of another warrior again. Dawnfire then realizes that Thornpelt is a genuine threat. Lionclaw tells Dawnfire to cheer up after Thornpelt tells her to go on patrol, saying she knows him better than any cat and she adds in her head that she knows a lot more than he thinks. Before making Cloudkit an apprentice, Flowerstar tells Dawnfire that she understands her fears of Thornpelt, but won't do anything unless Thornpelt proves himself to be bad. Later, Applespots is announced to be expecting Thornpelt's kits. Dawnfire is unsure of what to think of him having kits, but knows that Applespots will be good to them. Later, Dawnfire goes to get herbs for Poppyfur and Pebblestep near Jagged Rocks and the AshClan border. Thornpelt finds her and nearly attacks her, she runs back to camp where Flowerstar questions her and sends Thornpelt to organize patrols. A few moons later, Applespots gives birth to Cherrykit, Briarkit and Thrushkit. Dawnfire can't help but see Thornpelt everytime she looks at Thrushkit which makes her uneasy. Thornpelt approaches Dawnfire and tells him to train her apprentice and all he's doing is messing with his kits. He says his kits are going to be best warriors in the forest and he doesn't want her weak apprentices around. Thornpelt then threatens to kill Cloudpaw, but Dawnfire tells him she won't allow that to happen. He then tells Dawnfire that she's always been too scared to fight him and leaves. When a gathering ends, Thornpelt urges Flowerstar that they need to return to camp as soon as possible. When they do they find that AshClan has attacked. Dawnfire panicks when she can't find either Flowerstar or Thornpelt and looks for them. She finds Thornpelt attacking Flowerstar in the moss hollow and he takes one of her lives. She jumps in to attack and soon after Lionclaw shows up as well. Thornpelt asks Lionclaw to help him but Lionclaw refuses. When facing the Clan and his exile, Thornpelt asks his siblings, Rockfur and Applespots to come with him but they all turn him down. Thornpelt then vows to kill Dawnfire and leaves. As the new deputy, Dawnfire is doing her best to help the Clan forget about Thornpelt but Lionclaw tells her that it won't be something easily forgotten. She sees his kits talking about Thornpelt and Applespots trying to explain what happened. The gathering after Poppyfur's death, SunClan is shocked to see that Thornpelt, now called Thornstar, is the leader of AshClan. Flowerstar and Dawnfire tell the Clans what he did to SunClan but are unable to actually do anything if AshClan wants them as their leader. Cherrykit, Briarkit and Thurshkit go missing and SunClan tracks them to the AshClan border. Flowerstar demands that Thornstar give the kits back, but he refuses and it results in a battle that SunClan is forced to retreat from. Much later, Riverstorm, Lilyclaw, Silvermoon and Haresong come to SunClan camp, telling about how horrible of a leader Thornstar is. He killed Lionstar, Sharptongue is making apprentices before they're six moons old. SunClan welcomes them. When Dawnfire gets her nine lives, Poppyfur and Flowerstar warn her that a storm is coming and to be wary of Thornstar. As leader, Dawnstar decides to go into AshClan territory and take back Cherrypaw, Briarpaw and Thurshpaw. With the help of Yarrowtail and Cinderflame they fight against Thornstar and Thurshpaw who decides to stay with his father while Cherrypaw and Briarpaw leave. Thornstar calls AshClan to their aid and tells Dawnstar that she won't be able to run away forever. At Dawnstar's first gathering as leader, Thornstar proposes a plan to the the other Clans. They should band together to survive leaf-bare. The other leaders reject him but he says that if they don't, they will be forced to fight. When talking about going against him, Lilyclaw explains that Thornstar is employing rogues to help him fight. At the battle, Thornstar encourages several cats to leave their Clans and join him but Riverstorm does the same, pulling out cats from AshClan to join the side of the other Clans. A battle breaks out and Dawnstar only wants to find Thornstar. She finally finds him and Echoheart as well as the dead body of Branchfur. Thornstar and Dawnstar fight and he kills her once, but Dawnstar discovers while she loses her life that Thornstar never went to the moonstone to get his nine lives and is able to fight against him and kill him. Dawnstar announces to the rest of the Clans that Thornstar is dead and the battle is over. In the A New Horizon Arc ''Sun Awakening Coming soon The Dying Forest Coming soon A Frozen Heart Coming soon A Fallen Star Coming soon Kin Members Mate: Applespots (formerly): Living (As of A Fallen Star) Daughters: Cherryleaf: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Briarrose: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Son: Thrushclaw: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars Member Granddaughters: Bluekit: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Windkit: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Snowkit: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Mother: Nightwing: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: Hawktalon: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sister: Rainears: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Crowfur: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Brothers: Bramblepelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Tigertail: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars Member Uncle: Falconclaw: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars Member Nieces: Fawnheart: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Flamepetal: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Heatherflight: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Goldenleaf: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Nephews: Brackenpelt: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Lionclaw: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Tree Leader Info }} Trivia Interesting Facts *If she would've lived, Thornstar would've been made Willowkit's mentor Mistakes *Thornpelt was mistakenly referred to as Thornclaw Killed victims * Falconclaw * Sunstream (ordered Echoheart) * Tigertail (indirectly) * Blazeheart (indirectly) * Windflight (indirectly) * Flowerstar (one life) * Lionstar * Sharptongue * Branchfur * Dawnstar (one life) Images Category:The Dying Forest Characters Category:Flowerstar's Judgement Characters Category:A Frozen Heart Characters Category:A Fallen Star Characters |}